batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgement Day!
Judgement Day!, Part Two is the ninty-fifth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. And the second part of the series finale. Air Date November 3, 2012 Teaser shows the origins of the Overmaster and how he became Overmaster! Main Plot Under the orders of the President of the United States, Batman, the Justice League International must stay at the Watchtower to mourn for the loss of Booster Gold, but Captain Atom refuses and legally proceeds to battle the Overmaster, but Blue Beetle learns that he must unite all heroes to defeat Overmaster and the Cadre. Trivia *Batman leaves behind the Brave and the Bold outfit and becomes more like the nineties, Kevin Connroy reprises his role in this episode! *Overmaster is defeated and the age of Silver is over! *One Year Later Justice League Members: Dick Grayson/Batman II, Donna Troy/Wonder Woman II, Superman, Red Arrow, Wally West/Flash IV, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Black Lightning, Vixen, Red Tornado, Hal Jordan, Firestorm, Geo-Force, John Stewart and Plastic Man *Villains at the end prepared to fight the newfound Justice League: Injustice League III (Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, Dr. Light, Fatality, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Frost, Parasite, Poison Ivy, Shadow Thief, Cheshire, Deathstroke, Giganta, Mr. Freeze, Shaggy Man II and Psimon), Time Stealers (Mr. Mind, Per Degaton, Ultra Humanite, Despero, Supernova and Black Beetle), Injustice Society (Johnny Sorrow, Gentleman Ghost, Solomon Grundy, Tigress, Icicle II, Thinker, Ragdoll and Wizard), Rogues (Captain Cold, Heat-Wave, Weather Wizard, Trickster, Mirror Master and Top) and Time Foes (Calendar Man, Clock King, Time Commander and Chronos) *Heroes who helped the Justice League International and Bronze Tiger against Overmaster: Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Troia, Wonder Girl II, Wonder Woman, the Flash I and II, Red Tornado, Hawkman I and II, Hawkgirl, Superman, Supergirl, Creature Commandos, 'Mazing Man, Stargirl, the Outsiders, Raven, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda, Vixen, B'Wana Beast, Zatanna, Freedom Fighters, the Metal Men, Black Orchid, Jonah Hex and Cinnamon, Huntress, Catwoman, Batgirl, the Doom Patrol, Starfire, Robin II, Miss Martian, Cyborg, Animal Man, Elongated Man, Plastic Man, Woozy Winks, Dr. Fate, Spectre, Atom I, Dr. Mid-Nite, Green Lantern I, Hourman, Johnny Thunder, Sandman, Power Girl, Marvel Family, Orion, Forever People, Firestorm, Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, the Green Lantern Corp, Dream Queen, OMAC, Lobo, Kamandi, Dr. Canus, Detective Chimp, Hawk and Dove, Vigilante, Creeper, Zatanna, Phantom Stranger, Red Tornado, Space Ghost, Proto Bat-Bot, General Rock and G.I. Robot, Captain Comet, Ultra the Multi-Alien, Space Ranger, Jan, Jace, Blip, Atom IV, Etrigan the Demon, Deadman, Question, the Challengers of the Unknown, Haunted Tank, Shade the Changing Man, Batmans of Universe, Mystery Inc. and the Global Guardians. *Ice gives up her life to save Earth from the Overmaster, after sharing her first and only kiss to Guy Gardner. *All the heroes reluctantly team up with the Legion of Doom (Lex Luthor, Giganta, Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, Brainiac, Riddler, Scarecrow, Toyman, Black Manta, Bizarro and Captain Cold). *Heroes that were arrested by Colonol Calloway and the United Air Foce: **Spectre (Reason: ???) **Bronze Tiger (Reason: ???) **Black Lightning (Reason: ???) **Katana (Reason: ???) **Metamorpho (Reason: ???) **Red Arrow (Reason: ???) **Catwoman (Reason: ???) **Wonder Woman (Reason: ???) **Jay Garrick (Reason: ???) **Dr. Mid-Nite (Reason: ???) **Hawkman (Reason: ???) **Hourman (Reason: ???) **Mr. Terrific (Reason: ???) **Alan Scott (Reason: ???) **Sandman (Reason: ???) **Johnny Thunder (Reason: ???) **Dr. Fate (Reason: ???) **Al Pratt (Reason: ???) **Etrigan the Demon (Reason: ???) **Question (Reason: ???) **OMAC (Reason: ???) **Hawk and Dove (Reason: ???) **Robotman (Reason: ???) **Creeper (Reason: ???) **Lobo (Reason: ???) Quotes Batman: No more Foolish Ironic Wit, nor forgetting the true nature of the Dark Knight, I AM BATMAN! Narrator: now you see how the dark knight becomes the man he is now! Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *John DiMaggio as Aquaman/Gorilla Grodd/Toyman *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Grey DeLisle as Fire/Daphne Blake *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Nika Futterman as Queen Olaf *Roger Rose as Superman/Bizarro *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Sean Donnelan as Elongated Man *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Brad Garrett as Lobo *Gina Torres as Amanda Waller *Ronnie Schell as Colonol Calloway *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Gary Anthony Williams as Overmaster *Keith Szarabajka as Shatterfist *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Mass/Lex Luthor/Black Manta *J.B. Blanc as Crowbar *Charlie Schlatter as Fastball *Jessica DiCicco as Nightfall *Candi Milo as Shrike *Kath Saucie as Giganta *Xander Berkley as Sinestro *Morena Baccerin as Cheetah *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy *Richard McGonagle as Brainiac *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *Charlie Adler as Scarecrow *Steve Blum as Captain Cold Category:Episodes